


Bloodlines

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: When Daichi finds you sneaking around behind his back with a mystery man, it's only natural that he becomes suspicious. What he uncovers is definitely a surprise.





	Bloodlines

Daichi wasn’t normally a jealous man when it came to you, knowing full well you’d return to him the end of the day. Although there was an unsettling feeling resting in the pit of his stomach when he got word that you were spotted with Oikawa that afternoon. It was strange that you didn’t bother to mention it, usually notifying him if you were going out so that he’d be able to keep an eye out at all times, dating a mafia boss was not easy business. At first he hadn’t bothered to mention it figuring that you’d bring it up if it was of any importance, but you never did.

It wasn’t until several weeks had pass with Oikawa in your company did Daichi finally make a move. His mind was already in the stages of overrationalisation whenever you returned from your outing in a more exuberant mood than when you had left, tight lip whenever he asked. He was no good to anyone in a fickle state of mind, but he had to know the truth. If you were deciding that he was no longer good enough he’d rather get it over with now.

Despite Sugawara suggesting a more frivolous way to go about the situation he tailed after you, following your figure to a distinguished cafe. You waited outside the doors for a moment before a familiar figure made his way in front of you, tugging you into an embrace you returned all too happily. A sickening feeling washed over the man at the sight of you in the arms of another man, he wanted to kill him. It wouldn’t be too hard considering his profession, but he wanted the truth before he used his gun. But then the brunette made this mistake of leaning in to peck your cheeks in a European greeting.

The car door slammed shut as he stormed out, expression twisted in a scowl as he crossed the street to the cafe. You were the first to take notice of his appearance, surprise etched across your face. You knew only to well the way his eyebrows knitted; Daichi was livid, not exactly the way you wanted to introduce Oikawa as your brother.

Daichi threw a glare in the mafia boss’s direction before settling his eyes on you, fire brewing in the pits. “So this is the one you’re leaving me for? One of the enemies?” He barked, lips curling in an uncharacteristic snarl. He was not one to lose his cool so easily.

“Daichi, that’s not what this is.” You sighed, resting a hand on his arms gently as if to calm him down, but he was not having any of it.

Oikawa looked smug, a grin stretched across his lips as he looked down his nose at your lover. “Oh, this is the one who you’ve been seeing behind my back? And to think my little sister would betray me like this.” He pouted, none to please that you were romantically involved with an opposing mafia leader. He’d much rather have you dating Matsukawa or even Yahaba for that matter. Although it was better that you weren’t dating that wretch Kageyama.

“You’re not helping, Tooru.” You snapped, eyes narrowing at him. Daichi’s eyebrows raised at the use of his first name. So you were that close? You faced Daichi, a pleading look in your eyes. “I know that this looks suspicious considering that I never mentioned him to you lately.

“Yeah, I thought I was just overreacting.” He snorted sarcastically, arms crossed on his chest.

“I’m not dating him, he’s actually my brother, Daichi.” The tension in the air visibly died down, Daichi turning his stare to fixate between the two, eyes flickering back and forth to gauge any similarities. They were slight, but still there. If anything it was personalities that were spot on, no wonder Kageyama was so visibly unnerved by your appearance initially.

An exasperated sigh escaped his chest with relief, the itch to use his gun on the bastard no longer there. There were several questions floating through his mind. It was common knowledge that all mafia leaders know about the immediate family so how did he not know that you were related? 

“Th-That’s a good thing. Not expected, but a better result than I expected.”

“You mean he didn’t know we were related _____-chan? I’m offended to think you’d hide me from him.” Your brother whined and you pinched the bridge of your nose, a headache forming already. 

“I’ll explain everything later, I promise. I’ll see you at home okay?” You leaned up to peck his cheek, a soft smile on your face easing his mind. 

There was no reason to feel suspicious anymore, a light feeling in his heart now that there wasn’t a reason to shoot Oikawa dead in his face. “Make sure she makes it back safe.” Daichi nodded, before turning away to return to the car. 

You definitely had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
